Aging of the population has resulted, inter alia, in an increased use of mobile support vehicles to assist people with foot, leg, and knee injuries to move about without the need for crutches, wheel chairs or the like. In particular, one type of mobile support vehicle which is in widespread use is commonly referred to as a knee scooter. Knee scooters are generally used when the user has one disabled leg that has been injured to the extent that walking is either quite painful or precluded. Typically, these knee scooters have a wheeled frame on which is mounted a padded support or the like such that the user can rest the shin and/or knee of the disabled leg on the padded support while grasping suitable handle bars to affect steering, the ambulatory leg of the user being used to propel the scooter.